The invention relates to a container for drink consisting of a bag of flexible thermoplastic plastic material, which bag is closed by a means of longitudinal and transverse seams and is provided with a part welded on in a manner such that a space is obtained into which a small straw can be inserted.
A container of this type is known, for example, from the British Pat. No. 723,588. In this known container the part which defines the space into which a straw can be inserted consists of a sleeve which is open at the end facing the interior of the bag and forms a valve at that point which is closed by the pressure of the liquid because the wall parts of the sleeve are pressed against each other. The sleeve is secured by welding into one of the longitudinal seams of the bag and has a section projecting outwards which can be sealed by folding. If this end is opened, then a small straw can be inserted into the sleeve, as a result of which the latter loses its valve function and opens up so that the contents can be consumed.
This known container has the drawback that the valve is not always adequately sealed and that the manufacture is complicated. At the point where the sleeve extends through the transverse seam, the number of layers welded onto each other is locally doubled, which often gives rise to a poor weld as a result of which leakage may occur. In addition, the small straw is a loose component which has to be supplied separately.